Radioactive material is used in nuclear medicine for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes by injecting a patient with a small dose of the radioactive material, which concentrates in certain organs or regions of the patient. Radioactive materials typically used for nuclear medicine include Technetium-99m (“Tc-99m”), Indium-111m (“In-111”), Thallium-201, and Strontium-87m, among others.
Such radioactive materials may be produced using a radionuclide generator. Radionuclide generators generally include a column that has media for retaining a long-lived parent radionuclide that spontaneously decays into a daughter radionuclide that has a relatively short half-life. The column may be incorporated into a column assembly that has a needle-like outlet port that receives an evacuated vial to draw saline or other eluant liquid, provided to a needle-like inlet port, through a flow path of the column assembly, including the column itself. This liquid may elute and deliver daughter radionuclide from the column and to the evacuated vial for subsequent use in nuclear medical imaging applications, among other uses.
Prior to use in medical applications, radionuclide generators are sterilized such that when sterile eluant is eluted through the device, the resulting elution is also sterile and suitable for injection into a patient. At least some known sterilization methods use a vented column assembly for the sterilization process. The use of vented column assemblies increases the risks of radiological material (e.g., radiologically contaminated steam) being released from the column assembly, and moisture generated during the sterilization process re-entering the fluid line of the column assembly. In some instances, vented caps or covers are used to cover the outlet port of the elution assemblies to inhibit moisture from re-entering the column assembly. Such caps can increase the cost and complexity of the sterilization process. Accordingly, a need exists for improved systems and methods for sterilizing radionuclide generator column assemblies.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.